


Late afternoon

by Louwhowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: It's a warm and calm late afternoon after training at the Miya-Sakusa apartment.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Late afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I should be studying, and once again here I am, writing fluff. It's not very long but I hope you'd like it tho

It’s a warm late afternoon after a daylong training. Usually, their training lasts longer except on Saturdays, which they are all grateful for. When Sakusa and Atsumu come back to their apartment they are exhausted. Training is never easy but when the weather is hot it’s even worse.

As soon as they are home Sakusa heads for the shower. He refuses to take one in the lockers unless he has no other choice. While waiting for his turn Atsumu does the laundry and takes out fresh clothes for him and his boyfriend. Without a word, Sakusa gets out of the bathroom and Atsumu goes in. It’s a well-known choreography they have been doing for three years now, they knew it by heart.

When he is dressed, he goes to the living room and sets the table while Sakusa is cooking. It’s always him who does it because Atsumu barely knows how to cook, despite his love for food. He always had either his parents or twin to cook for him and never bothered to learn.

Once his task is done, he lays on the couch and begins to trim his nails. They are getting too long; it will be bothersome soon. As if he heard his thoughts Sakusa suddenly comes next to him.

“Your nails are too long, you’re a setter, you need to take care of it.”

“Shut up, I’m doing it! I’m nearly finished because I’m so efficient.”

Kiyoomi chuckles and pushes him so he can sit down with him. After a nod, Atsumu lays his head on his lap and softly takes his hand to trim them.

“Gnagna your nails are too long Atsumu, yet look at yours, you could kill someone with those.”

“And you’ll be my next victim if you don’t shut up.”

Atsumu goes back on his task with a smile. He loves Sakusa’s hands, they are just so pretty. He moves his boyfriend’s wrists in funny ways, laughing at how weird it is. He will never get tired of it. Kiyoomi slaps him on the forehead and he laughs even louder.

They just sit there in silence, Atsumu now playing with Kiyoomi’s wrists, the sun slowly setting projecting a beautiful light in the living room. Atsumu’s bleached hair shines in this light and Sakusa reminds him how shitty his hair looks. It’s calm, nice. They could stay in this moment forever if they could.

Eventually, dinner is ready and they discuss how their training went while eating. They talk about things to improve and how to do so. It’s nice to have someone as perfectionist as you to talk with. Someone who understands your constant drive for perfection.

Once they have both clean their teeth and floss, under Sakusa’s judging glare, they go to bed. Before turning the light off they exchange a soft and quick kiss. It’s the only one they have in the day so even dying of exhaustion Atsumu wouldn’t miss it for the world. It took them a while before Sakusa finally felt comfortable to share a few kisses sometimes, under the condition of both of their mouth is clean.

They don’t cuddle when they sleep, only their knees or arms touch. Sakusa can only fall asleep on his right side and Atsumu sleeps on the stomach. Their positions don’t match and besides Sakusa doesn’t like the feeling of a hot body against his while he sleeps.

Outside the town is loud and full of life and it clashes with the soft and steady breath of Sakusa. Together it creates a wonderful lullaby to put Atsumu to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
